1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an access control apparatus of a data storage device. The access control apparatus controls an access to the data storage device which is removably connected thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
An access control apparatus for controlling an access to a data storage device which is removably connected thereto commonly supplies power to the data storage device to drive the data storage device. Therefore, power consumption of the access control apparatus changes depending on an operation of the data storage device.
Here, examples of the access control apparatus include an access control apparatus of a bus-power type and an access control apparatus of a self-power type (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-86359). The access control apparatus of the bus-power type operates by using supply current of a bus-power supply device which is connected thereto through a signal cable such as a USB and an IEEE1394. The access control apparatus of the self-power type operates by using self power such as an AC adapter and an auxiliary battery.
The access control apparatus of the bus-power type which is designed to be used within an acceptable range of a bus power specification can operate only by connecting a signal cable to a bus-power supply device. Therefore, the access control apparatus of the bus-power type can be used outdoors or in a place having a difficulty in securing electric power, thus providing higher degree of freedom of a utilization place, compared to the access control apparatus of the self-power type which uses an AC adapter, an auxiliary battery, or the like.